Yugioh: To hell and back
by Vidamo
Summary: Jaden yuki is a demon hunter who has moved to domino city with his mother. but he soon notices that his past is about to catch up with him can he handle the consequences?./Rated M for language and future chapter's.
1. Enter Jaden Yuki

**Yugioh**:** To hell and back**

_Authors note_: Lame title I know, this is my first attempt at a fan fiction so be nice. This fan fiction take's my favorite character from the Yugioh franchises and melds them in an AU. Anyways here's a summary.

Jaden yuki is a demon hunter who has moved to domino city with his mother. but he soon notices that his past is about to catch up with him can he handle the consequences?.

_**/In the beginning/**_

He stepped outside the car and looked at his new home, an old building with a large gate like door in the front and above it a balcony with view to the academy he was going to attend. The house was painted brown with a red tint to it and the roof was made of squared bricks. He looked to his mom and noticed that she was having trouble with the heavy bag she was attempting to carry (Troublesome women… always so stubborn) he thought.

"Hey Karin you need help" He asked not really interested.

"No honey got it" she answered" I wouldn't have insisted on carrying my own clothes if I thought I couldn't handle it," she chuckled at her own remark.

"No you insisted because you think that someone might be stealing your stuff that's why you wouldn't pack it in the truck with the removal men. He joked but they both knew that she was paranoid and a very nosy person to add. This isn't exactly a good mix when your son is trying to hide his "side business" from her.

His "side business" was more of a calling rather than a business, he had discovered this ability six years ago when he was nine the ability to see demons and to exorcise them with the power of the faith.

The faith as his teacher called it was the inborn will that allowed a human to shape the fabric of space and time on a whim. It manifests itself in only a few humans per generation and they are spread all over the world. No one knows why they possess these abilities but it's presumed they were sent to fight of the demons that tried to break away from hells hierarchy and spread chaos and torment on the world of the living.

His teacher was a young boy named Yusei Fudo, a biker who mostly kept to himself and his gang team satisfaction, he never talked much about his past but his friends usually whispered about a disaster regarding a friend year's back. All members of team satisfaction were demon hunters but only Yusei actually taught him anything about the faith, in accordance with the ancient tradition. He met Jaden when he was eleven and Yusei was fifteen. Jaden had attempted to exorcise a demon residing in an abandon construction site. It had already killed two people and the rookie actually thought he could take it on. Yusei had entered the field when Jaden was beaten to a pulp on the floor and with a quick motion his hand suddenly glowed with a red light and an azure fireball erupted from his palm pulverizing the demon.

_**/**__**Flashback**__**/**_

Yusei ran towards the kid.

"You idiot you could have been killed!" screamed Yusei.

"I could not, I had it all under control" hissed a mangled Jaden.

"Yeah great control, what you thought your face was an invisible seal?" Yusei retorted.

"A what now?" asked Jaden.

"You know a seal; the things you use to combat demons and exorcise them. Did your teacher never tell you that?" Yusei asked.

"Well I kind off don't have a teacher. Jaden embarrassedly answered.

"Oh shit" Yusei sighed.

_**/**__**Flashback end**__**/**_

Yusei had been a demon hunter since he was eight and was notorious in demon hunter society for his skills despite his young age. He was an orphan and his only friends was his biker gang team satisfaction, they were nice people took Jaden in and made him family. Yusei spent the next six years teaching Jaden all he knew about exorcism and faith based magic. However Karin Yuki felt that there was something wrong about Jaden's friend and suspected drug dealing when she heard about Jaden's side business. So she packed up and moved to domino city despite Jaden's protests. Yusei however felt it was a god idea to let Jaden take care of himself for now and gave him the address to an old "associate" of his.

(But first I have to check this house out) Jaden thought.

He grabbed his red jacket from the car and went inside.

_**/**__**Inside the house/**_

The inside was HUGE it had an old Victorian feel to it and looked like it was inhabited by an old art collector. He was awestruck by the fact that something that looked so small on the outside was so big on the inside. The main hall had a stairwell leading upstairs on the right it led to the dining room and further to the kitchen and from the kitchen it led to the living room and from there a large room with no distinct purpose other than a couch that was placed facing the window then back to the hallway.

(Why is this here, why would anyone sit here it's nothing to watch here other then the sidewalk) He thought while he investigated the couch. He moved his hand over the couch pillows almost touching it when he felt a cold breeze slide across his hand he quickly retracted it.

"The hell" he exclaimed and looked around him he didn't see anything if it was a ghost or a demon he would have seen it. After a while he relaxed and calmed himself and decided to go upstairs and see what's there but he couldn't stop the feeling of being watched.

The upper floor was one long right corridor and one short left with two doors to the right and one door to the left the left door was centered at the end of the short corridor.

"We can use that room for storage" his mom said as she stepped up beside him and looked at the door "I really don't think anyone would want to live there it's so cold and hallow" she said flatly.

"Meh, it looks the same as all the other rooms from the outside I'll take it" He responded as he walked forward and opened the door and stepped in.

The room had a king size bed in the middle against the wall with a brown nightstand on the right and a bathroom door behind it (Neat now I don't have fall down the stairs at night cause I have to pee) he thought as he smiled, this place was really beginning to look all right with him. On the left side it was two empty bookshelf's and across the bed there was an old desk (great a place to put my laptop at least) he mused while went to the desk and looked through its drawers but couldn't open the left one fully so stuffed his hand in to see if it was stuck somewhere.

"Come on open damn it" he grunted when suddenly a sharp pain struck him and a force began pulling his hand in to the drawer, it felt like he was bitten by a pit-bull. He took hold of the desk and with his full strength he pulled out and the drawer shut close. He quickly tore it open but found nothing inside just a sheet of paper with blood on it (my blood) he realized as he noticed his hand torn with a nasty bite mark across it.

(Okay now I know there's something here better prepare for later without alerting Karin) He thought as he rushed in to the bathroom to clean his wound. The bathroom looked nice and it had a shower with an inbuilt bathtub a sink and a mirror, he went to the sink and poured some cold water over his hand it didn't clean the wound to great but it helped against the pain he took a deep breath and closed his eyes while the sharp pain subsided and a cold numbness took over.

"Jaden" a distinctively female voice whispered in his ear, his shot around and saw nothing but it felt like someone was there right in front of him he could almost sense a warm breath coming towards him. His heartbeat raced as he struggled to see what it was that was following him and trying to attack him. "Whatever you are… go away I'm not in the mood for games" he said trying to look threatening to the invisible assailant but he still felt it there. Then it simply vanished and he could swear he heard a distant chuckle (Okay you got my attention wait until tonight when I have all my stuff ready then let's see if your laughing) he thought as his heart calmed and he heard his mother calling from downstairs.

"Jaden get down here!"Karin yelled "honestly it takes him forever for no reason" she sighed.

"Don't scream I'm right here" Jaden said from behind her. "What did you do to your hand" she asked as she grabbed him and examined the wound."It's nothing I kind of got stuck in the drawer upstairs" he stated as he ripped his hand from her. She didn't look too convinced but decided to let It go.

"Ok let's just get that wound cleaned I got some liquor in the car" she said and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him outside. Jaden looked to the upper balcony and wondered just what was residing in his new "home".

"You just can't help it but to get in to some kind of accident" she smiled and tried to sheer up the mood. She missed her old son the one who was so hyperactive and happy all the time. In fact she used to call him her little squirrel. He hated it of course but didn't distant himself like when he was nine then overnight he was gone. No more "mom"… always Karin. At first she thought he was trying to cut the umbilical cord as the saying goes but lately she felt that he was hiding something from her he seemed almost scared of her at times.

"Yeah I guess but to be fair this time I didn't mean it" Jaden answered as he twitched from the pain of the alcohol damp napkin stroking his hand.

"So the time you accidently rode your bike in to the river and found it later smashed to pieces by a metal pipe with note saying a "A band of thugs did this yo" that was intentional? His mom questioned with a grin.

"Hey that bike tried to kill me I had to defend myself for all we know it could have intended to destroy us both!" Jaden answered slightly annoyed.

"Alright alright look I'm finished little squirrel" Karin said barely able to hold in her laugh at her sons expression.

"Stop calling me that! It's been 6 years since I let you call me that" Jaden shouted but it was too late his mom had already gone inside again "Damn it" he muttered.

_**/**__**Later that evening**__**/**_

Karin made a weird chicken soup for dinner. She was a good chef but sometimes she gets odd cravings. Chicken and nutmeg shouldn't be in the same room during dinner he concluded, it was abominable. After dinner he went upstairs to prepare a "howdy neighbor" present for his unwelcomed "roommate".

_**/**__**Flashback**__**/**_

"So how does the seal's work anyway". Jaden asked while looking at a few blank cards.

"Seals are moments in space and time locked away in a symbol; we draw a symbol unto these cards and use them to create powerful spells to capture or stun obliterate or otherwise attack demons" Yusei explained.

"So I can draw whatever I want on these cards and it will happen?" Jaden cheerfully chattered while Yusei watched the wheels turning in his head.

"Not so fast… there are rules and grammar to sealing, we are not omnipotent there are only a select few types of seals we can use. Traps, spells and Bindings are all we can do." Yusei answered. "Now I'm going to teach you three basic seals that are going to be vital to you in the future."

_**/**__**Flashback end**__**/**_

He pulled out a sheet of paper and began drawing the runes for the "Bottomless Trap Hole" seal. A trap seals that demon hunter's use mostly for capturing and interrogating demons, when he was done he placed it right on the floor He then proceeded to draw an octagon on the floor around the seal about five square feet covered it with a small carpet that barely covered it. Then he placed a pot of burning myrrh in the center. Myrrh had the peculiar ability to attract demons and if Jaden suspicions were correct it would attract the demon to the center of and the seal would then trap it within an alternative prison dimension, anyways it was now safe for him to go to bed.

As night settled in Jaden slept uncomfortably in his bed, nightmares waking him up at every hour. This was strange as he had never dreamt anything like that before he felt sick when he tried to remember but all he could recall was the sight of a young girl being burned alive in front of him and her screams as she called out to him. He went up to the bathroom and cleaned his face of sweat with cold water. (Why does that dream always come back…? I can't get it out of my head,) he thought to himself as rubbed his face with a towel.

Then an electrical sound crashed through his bedroom and he rushed out to see the burning myrrh gone. He looked around and… nothing. He went for the light switch and pressed it and nothing happened "okay this could have gone better," he said as he marched out of his room to the hallway. He knocked on the first door and yelled "Karin are you there? The powers out," no response. He heard a noise down stairs and ran towards the sound. It brought him to the "Window room" with the couch.

"Karin where are you? We have a shortcut we need to fix it unless you busy" he said rather sarcastically.

"Remember" The female whisper beckoned to him.

"What? Who are you? Where are you? What do you want?" He frantically asked to the room hoping for someone or something to answer.

"you need to remember" the voice said from behind him.

He froze then turned around to see a girl not older then fourteen standing there her dark blue hair thrown over her face as she stared down to the floor. "Remember what?" Jaden asked as he neared her. He raised his hand to push her hair out of her face but before his hand touched her a hand no a claw shot up and grabbed his neck with bone crushing force and tore him to his knees. "What you owe me" she answered in a dark masculine voice as Jaden's hands grabbed her claw in a failed attempt to tear it of him. He looked up at the girl to see that the girls' dark blue hair was replaced with a spiky mane, grey on one side dark blue on the other.

Her body was colored sickly pink with her chest neck and torso and lower parts were covered in black bandages leaving her legs and mid rift bare and black wings that encircled him in to a dark embrace. Her left side looked definitely more demonic then her right with a more muscled appearance and a claw that was choking him. And her eyes were amber and green with black tear marks under them last a third glasslike eye on her forehead that looked like it was staring in to his soul. His heartbeat rose as he was slowly strangled the fear obvious in his eyes as he struggled to stay conscious. She leaned in closer with a twisted grin "Welcome back love." She said with her feminine voice and pecked him on the cheek then bursted in to flames. Jaden screamed as the flames consumed them both.

_**/**__**In the morning**__**/**_

Jaden woke up with sweat running down his forehead (that was a dream) he thought and sighed of relieve. He slowly got up of bed and inspected his trap. It was only a scorched mark left of the carpet and the seal. (I hope it's not burned to the floor) he thought while he brushed the mark lightly with his hand. To his relief it was only superficial burn but it proved that his trap didn't work. So he went out past his mom's room to the storeroom and quickly found a broom and shovel.

(Funny I usually never find anything this quickly, hell it took me a quarter of an hour to find apple's in the grocery store back home) he thought. Home… the word felt strange to him in truth he'd never liked it back home it was the lower part's of the country and the only thing that made it worthwhile was Yusei and his crew.

_**/**__**Flashback**_ three in a row yay… ok I know they are annoying but bare with me they're important to the plot for now_**/**_

Late in the night Yusei walked in with Jaden to a garage.

"Jack, Crow get out here I need your help with something!" Yusei yelled.

Jack Atlas still half asleep rolled out of the couch on the far side of the room and crow Hogan struggled his way out of the office door next to the entrance.

"Why the hell do you scream so loud in this ungodly hour?" Crow screeched from behind them in his underwear with bloodshot eyes.

"Ah there you are" Yusei turned and cheerfully greeted the visibly annoyed redhead.

"Yusei the last time you barged in here late in the night and asked for help you were wanted for attempted robbery and destruction of private property, just what the hell have you done now?" Jack atlas shouted from across the room.

"Robbery… destruction of private property?" Jaden questioned

"Never mind that" Yusei waved it off. "Look I felt it was time for celebration" Yusei told the group.

"Why? We don't have any booze you know." Crow stated while he moved to a table beside jack and prepared some coffee.

"Because Jaden just exorcised his first demon and with only minor collateral damage" Yusei excitedly told them.

"Minor?" Asked Jack

"I accidently set half the building on fire." Jaden answered with a nervous grin while rubbing the back of his head.

Jacks and crows eyes popped open.

"Half the building… what hell did you do in there?" Atlas asked.

"Well how was I supposed to know the building used gas for heat?" Jaden retorted in his defense.

"Maybe the warning signs outside." Yusei pointed. "Anyway that's not important, what's important is that Jaden is full-fledged demon hunter now and we're going to get hammered." Yusei exclaimed.

_**/**__**Flashback end**__**/**_

(That was the last I heard of him) Jaden mused to himself. He had awoken at home the next day in his own bed with a headache and a note on the bed stand saying "Kid I know you're wondering what happened last night but don't worry you didn't do anything stupid, listen I know you're leaving town tomorrow and that's good cause I'll be packing up and leaving myself think of this a good lesson in taking care of yourself anyway I'll give you the address of a friend of my his name is Yugi Muto He lives in new domino city in a game shop near the central academy you can't miss it seek him out and I'll be in touch, All regards Yusei ."

He had asked mom about the moving part of Yusei's letter but all the answers he got was that they were moving but he knew better. She'd always had a problem with Yusei to begin with and often referred to him as his crack head friend but what the hell did she understand and despite his obvious anger she ignored him and proceeded with her plan. "Hmpf... she could've just as well forbidden me from making any friends at all." He grunted.

He strode out into the bathroom and got himself ready and to his relief it didn't feel like someone was watching him this time. After the shower he picked up a pair of beige pants on the floor and a black t-shirt and his trademark red jacket. He then went out to the kitchen to see that his mom had already made him breakfast "I thought it would it best for me to make it easier on you, after all it's your first day in the new school honey" she said in a creepy 1950's voice that gave Jaden a shill in his spine.

(Crap new school I completely forgot about it!) Jaden thought one's the panic had finally settled in. Demons were hardly scary in comparison the damn near crippling shyness he had for strangers and now he was going to march into their lair and serve himself on silver platter. But before he could even say anything to his mother he found himself outside on the sidewalk (swell this couldn't in any way become any worse) he thought moments before a car splashed the water on the street all over him (oh right it could).

/ **End of chapter one** on my first fic it's not the best you'll ever read but I'll happily improve my style after your reviews. as you'll you notice English isn't my first language so Google translate have been helping me with some words if you know some better synonyms please tell me and I'll edit the story bye./


	2. March to the all new

Yugioh: To hell and back.

Authors note: My second chapter and special thanks to AspieWriter my first reviewer YAY.

/Outside/Jaden POV/

"Fantastic… just fucking fantastic" I muttered as he walked to "Domino city's central academy" the dread only increasing by every step (would have helped if I knew the way) I thought. I was never the ace student in my life, hell sometimes I was convinced that the only reason they let me graduate was because they just didn't want to see me for another year. All the same my old school wasn't the place I'd want to return to, (when you get the feeling that the old male physics professor is eyeing up the boys a little too much the instinct to jump out the window become's really difficult to resist even though the classroom is on the fourth floor") I Thought.

My train of thought was halted when I rounded a corner and walked right in to a soft lovely and comforting embrace that made me feel safe, fuzzy and warm inside. (Of course I've crashed in to a cleavage; this is not going to end well) was the last I thought as I crashed to the surface of the sidewalk next to a girl.

"I'm so sorry sorry sorry sorry…!" I repeated as my face began to take a much redder shade. (Oh god I hope she doesn't get mad, crap not the best way to make an impression) I thought as I looked up to see just "whom" I collided with. It didn't help that the girl was probably one of the hottest girl's I'd ever seen. She had blond hair and gorgeous brown eye's she wore a schoolgirl's uniform and a way to short skirt and all was of the designer brand Mai Valentine or MV as the logo said.

"It's ok calm down" she said with a soothing voice that made her sound distinctively young but also very perceptive. "Look it was an accident you don't have to apologize" she stated with a smile and gently grasped my shoulder witch oddly enough made me calm down and not just a little.

"All right it's just that I didn't see you and I…" I began to ramble nervously.

"Hey" she interrupted my rambling, "it's ok it was an accident" She assured me "what's your name anyway?" She asked once I had calmed down.

"Jaden… Jaden Yuki" I answered" "Uh… what's yours; I mean your name what's your name?" I began to chatter (crap I just suck at this) I thought as the words just fell out of my mouth and to my surprise she began to laugh really hysterically.

"I'm sorry what's so funny?" I asked with a dumb expression.

"You are, do you see yourself" she answered while doing an expression of me that I just didn't find fair at all (my eyes doesn't squint that much) I thought. "Look sorry my name is Alexis Rhodes I live in the area I was just on my way to school" she stated rather proudly.

"You live here?" I asked and only then did I realize just how luxurious the neighborhood was. It had house's of similar design as our own (guess that's why I didn't notice it I never thought we were rich enough to live in such a place like this, hm mom must have kept some of our reserves a secret) but the side walk was noticeably more well kept then that one just across the street.

"Yeah why wouldn't I?" She asked and frowned at my disbelief.

"No it's just that I just moved here so I never had time to think about how rich this place looks" I answered in an apologetic manner trying not to make her mad.

"Well duh of course it looks rich this is the upper district of domino city" she answered while her smile returned. Then she began to look at me funny and I simply backed away "wait what are you doing?" she asked. "I'm not going to hurt you, you know" she joked and I chuckled in response.

"It's nothing It's just that I don't usually get to crash in to a girl and get her to eye me up in the same minute I just met her" I sarcastically remarked.

"Oh please I was only looking at your hand" she said as she grabbed my right arm and brought it up (God damn it I knew I should have put a band aid over it no scratch that make it two) I thought as we both observed my injury it had healed pretty nicely over the night, side benefit from having the faith on your side. "How did this happen? Was it my fault?" She asked with a worried expression.

"No No this was an accident from a while back its fine, heh doesn't scare you does it?" I asked and began to wave the wound over her face "Look blood" I teased but to my surprise she simply reached into her bag and pulled forth a salt licorice candy, (oh shit) was the only thing I had time to think as she pressed the candy right into my wound then threw it on the side walk.

"No my mom is a doctor so I've seen blood since I was four" she answered with a smirk.

"That was just evil" I hissed as I rubbed my hand. "Look you said this was the upper district so you must know you're way around here I'm trying to go to the central academy but I'm kind of lost you know the way?" I asked while trying to contain the small tears that we're forming "that hurt damn it" I muttered while I kept rubbing my hand.

"Oh don't be such a baby you have only yourself to blame if you try to scare a girl with blood that's not nice" she stated "And yes I know the way well enough to tell you you're walking the exact opposite way" she said while pointing to a sign that read "Domino City's Central academy 1 mile away" with a little map underneath it. "So you must be the new transfer student we've heard about the last few weeks" she proclaimed with pride "Great so I'm the first to meet the mystery that people have been talking about" she joked but I wasn't laughing (or at least it was not an honest laugh) I thought but then it hit me. (Wait what mystery? A few weeks? Just how long have mom been planning this transfer?) The questions raced through my mind but I chose to lay them to rest at least for now.

"So you'll want to walk with me to school "I asked while trying to ignore just how silly it that question sounded (I sound like a seven year old) I thought but to my surprise she simply smiled and said "sure this way new kid".

We began to walk and I had to say it felt really good walking together with someone normal instead of Yusei who mostly only walked with him to anywhere when they were going to exorcise demons or when he just needed someone to carry his stuff.

"You know what's funny?" she asked and stopped suddenly.

"No why did you stop" I said surprised.

"You kind of remind me of a squirrel, all that's missing is the nut" she said and laughed as she continued walking I however was glued to the spot with my eyes staring at her with disbelief (a squirrel? What' does she mean with a mean with a squirrel? No one calls me a squirrel except mom…) my thinking was interrupted when she turned and yelled "Hey you're coming?" and then continued walking. "Crap" I sighed and followed.

/Near the academy/Normal POV/

Jaden and Alexis had been walking and done a lot of talking as well, apparently Alexis wasn't born here but had moved here when she was ten with her mother. Her mother was the chief of surgery on the "Medical campus" as it was called, it was an educational institute that had many bad rumors circling it not only because it used to be a military facility for biological warfare research but because years ago strange murder's had been occurring there were the victims were described as having their insides molten (that just reeks of demon influence) Jaden shivered at the thought.

Alexis was only a first grader in high school but was already admitted to the math team and had most of her national graduation test's completed in short she was smart. Jaden struggled to keep up as she bantered on and on about her past, her personal life her dreams and her fears (ok this girl opens up way to easy) Jaden thought as he pretended to listen on whatever she was saying. It was difficult enough to try and remember the road they had taken on the way here without her fascination with micro fission power to boot.

"And that's why I personally don't think spiders are that creepy" she said and suddenly looked at him for confirmation. Jaden however had no clue on what she'd just said and decided to answer what every sensible near sixteen year old would do in that situation.

"Uh huh" He said flatly and added an unconvincing "interesting" witch she noticed and frowned at.

"You know it's very rude not to listen when somebody is trying to befriend you" she stated while her eyes fixed on him.

"You know it's very strange for a anybody to tell them so much in so little time hell I've only known you for fifteen minutes" Jaden countered and smirked.

"You stopped listening after I told you about the hospital and yes I noticed that, most of this time I simply talked trash about you and your family and you didn't even notice" she said and deepened her frown "you know you should pay more attention to your surroundings or you'll just miss the big picture" she advised and smiled warmly.

"And what picture would that be?" Jaden asked, (weird girl I haven't even known her for more than twenty minutes and already she's telling me what to do) he thought. (And what did she say about my family I only have mom so she must be bullshitting but who does that anyway) Jaden continued to think while he stared at the somewhat creepily observant girl.

"You tell me I was only finding out whether or not you'd be the kind of guy who's a slacker" she said and smirked.

"What wrong with taking me taking it easy?" Jaden asked sounding distinctively offended.

"Nothing I was just judging character" She answered. "Everybody works at their own pace as they say" she continued "anyway I was not trying to make fun of you" she held her hand up and apologized with a quick "sorry".

Jaden too tired to argue and far too tired to care shook her hand and simply said "it's ok". In all his life he had never really understood girls but she was strange even for them he took a quick look in her eyes again and got the feeling that she knew something she didn't tell him but just what it was about he couldn't figure out.

"So this academy is it far from here?" he asked.

"No it's just around the corner here" Alexis answered and pointed towards a strange looking sign that read "Domino city central academy enter on your own peril" Jaden gulped.

"Don't worry it's just a joke the seniors put up to frighten newcomers or people from M, U, E, C" she said and smiled wickedly.

"M, U, E, C?" Jaden asked with a confused grin.

"Maximillion universal education center" she stated "it's a private school filled with snobs, corporate shmucks and wealthy brats" she said with the distain obvious in her voice.

"And Central academy is…?" he continued.

"Probably the best place for anyone who doesn't plan on being an ass for the rest of their life" She answered and was opening her mouth to say something else but was interrupted by a guy with black hair and a black coat.

"There's my girl I've missed you!" the guy exclaimed and moved past Jaden blocking him from Alexis.

"Chazz please not now..." Alexis began and showed him aside "look there's nothing between us why can't you accept that?" she continued.

"Because I think you're lying and stop wearing that ridiculous uniform seriously if you wanted any more attention you might as well go topless" the guy named Chazz answered.

/Slap/ Jaden winced in shock as the guy flew cross the street and in to the trash bin behind him "I wear this uniform because unlike you I happen to be proud of this school and what it stand for!" she screamed at him while Jaden began to move slowly away from the pair but was halted by a wall (ah hell first she's a pseudo psychic and now she got super strength) he thought

Chazz however appeared unfazed by his high speed crash-landing and quickly got up again and approached Alexis with a wicked grin. She stepped back and prepared for a new wave of advances but was taken aback when he suddenly smiled warmly and simply said "I'm glad your right palm is still as sharp as ever" and gave her a hug which she returned. "Damn it Chazz you know I hate it when you pretend to be the ex back for more, I fall for it every time" she said and smiled. "Maybe you fall for it because deep in your heart you're hoping for it" he said sarcastically. "Oh shut up you know what I mean" she answered and punched him playfully on the arm. "Ouch watch it I already got bruises from last time you punched me" he said and rubbed his arm and smirked, then he looked up at Jaden and asked "Who's this?"

"Oh that's my new buddy Jaden" Alexis filled in and dragged Chazz over to Jaden "Jaden meet Chazz, Chazz meet Jaden" she said cheerfully while Chazz and Jaden shook hands.

"Jaden huh… so you're the new kid that we heard so much about" Chazz smirked at him "but to be honest you don't exactly fit the description" he added.

"What description?" Jaden asked and Chazz turned to Alexis and asked "You didn't tell him?"

"I was going to but I didn't want to freak him out" She answered.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Jaden interrupted.

"Alexis gets vision of things sometimes the future sometimes about math problems you name it" Chazz answered and continued "She's pretty handy for a friend if she'd learn how to focus her power to something useful instead of random flashes" he remarked and Alexis pointed her tongue at him.

"Seriously the future..?" Jaden questioned (so much for normal) he thought.

"Yeah it's weird but it's really true she her predictions are never wrong but sometimes she get confused about the details" Chazz answered. "But with your arrival she was pretty spot on" he said and looked at him with another smirk (He sure like to smirk) Jaden thought.

"However the only thing she can't predict is my awesome jokes" Chazz bragged but Jaden didn't care (maybe she is just pretending to be fooled so that you'll feel good) He thought.

"And why do you decide to tell me about it?" Jaden asked while getting increasingly nervous (Shit if she can see visions of the future and other things then maybe she already knows of what I do on my spare time.) he thought.

"Because you're trustworthy, I don't know why but something about you tells me that you know what it's like to hide something big" Alexis inputted "or am I wrong?" she asked while her eyes pierced in to his as if they were searching his soul for answers.

"Yeah sure I know about hiding things but…" Jaden began.

"You don't want me to know just what" she finished and Jaden almost jumped in shock "it's ok you don't have any reason to trust me now so take your time" she added. "But your secret seems more and more interesting the more time I spend with you, I'll respectfully wait until you are ready to tell me" She stated plainly.

"But if you're able to learn the truth about me in a vision, then what will you do?" Jaden asked hoping a little that she would not answer.

"I'll respectfully wait until you're ready to tell me" she answered and disappeared inside the building that he assumed was the school (Ok either she's just screwing with me or she already know a little too much) he thought and hoped for the first but his instinct told him the latter. (Wait so that's why she told me people were talking about me she was just hiding her secret) he thought and felt like slapping himself for not getting it faster. However that would have to wait, Chazz was still standing there and the uncomfortable silence grew.

"So you're new here what junior class are you in?" Chazz asked breaking the silence.

"I don't really know I wasn't that fully informed by my mom about this transfer" Jaden answered with his dumbest grin

"Well then you'll have to meet professor Banner he's the mentor of Slifer Junior this year and responsible for integration of new students his offer are just inside and up the stairs you can't miss it" Chazz said as he rushed away "and by the way!" he yelled "If you touch my girl I'll kill you!" he continued.

"Right will remember that!" Jaden shouted nervously (Was that a joke or a real threat?) he wondered but silenced his thought as he stared at the main gate to academy, reluctantly he stepped inside.

/In the academy/

The entrance hid just a narrow corridor and some windows filled with awards and pictures of old students Jaded didn't pay much attention to most of it but it was one piece of wood that seemed oddly out of place with the background "Glory of your heart be the sanction of your foes" it said.

"Ah I see you find the wall of achievements interesting" a man said from behind him. Jaded turned and faced an Asian man dressed in a white shirt and black pants, "and I notice your particular interest in the crest of the king of Isring" the man said.

(What emblem?) Jaden turned towards the wall again and looked at the piece of wood and saw a highly decorated crest of arms in its center a picture of a demonizing helmet surrounded by two dragonheads that conjoined in one body at the center. (How did I not see that before it looked like firewood just a second ago?) Jaden thought. "Yeah I found it odd that you placed this here because it doesn't look like anything that a school may win in a contest" he pointed "oh but it is it's a cultural landmark of this country, it once belonged to legendary Saxon king Jarak" The man answered "to merely have it in our collection is a prestigious honor" He added.

"Jarak, I've never heard of him" Jaden said and continued to analyze the crest. "Well that's not surprising considering your foreign appearance" The man said plainly "But to explain him we have to explain our country, you see domino city is much like the Vatican in a sense that it's an independent city state we are as you may have noticed on your way here on a very small island housing only one city and a population of less than 200.000 people" he continued.

(I remember the enormous bridge leading here from Belgium. I thought it was kind of odd that mom would move us all the way from French Caen to a small island north of the Netherlands) Jaden reminisced.

/Author's note/ Sorry for the less then coherent storytelling it's just that I've debated with myself on weather this take place in the real world in an alternative universe or if this is another world altogether but I'll try to make this as coherent as possible./

"Yeah but what does this have to do with Jarak?" Jaden asked impatiently.

"I'm getting to that" The man stated and smiled at Jaden's hurry "This island that we now stand on have just appeared in 1991 for reasons that have confused geometrical geographic and historian researchers in unparalleled proportions.

"Yes but Jarak..." Jaden motioned him to quicken up.

"Jarak was born they say in the seventh century in Saxon Germany, little evidence is found of his life but they think he was a son to a warlord of the time and by the age of fifteen he lead his first army to victory against the franks." The man explained. "But as his reputation as a commander and as a warrior grew so did his enemies and after an ambush in which he lost all of his men he was driven back to his hill fort in the mountains with his enemies in pursuit" He continued while Jaden noticed a strange mark on the body of the dragon (the eye!) he thought as he looked at it, it was no mistaking it the eye looked out of shape and slightly out of place but it also looked so familiar ( the girl from the dream she had an eye just like that) he thought while the feeling of déjà vu took place.

"Hello" the man said as he tapped Jaden on the shoulder.

"Oh what… sorry must have spaced out" Jaden said and snapped out of his thoughts.

"Anyway we don't know how he survived the siege but as ruins of this island tells it he managed to get help from an ally but this is where the truth and myth mix and become all fussy" he snorted and turned to a door down the corridor "if you follow me to the library I can tell you more" he said and smiled.

"Thanks but I need to see a guy here" Jaden answered. "His name is Banner do you know him?" He asked.

"Of course I know him who doesn't" He laughed.

"Really so you'll show me to him?" Jaden asked and grinned.

"Oh I'll show you to him" he said and stepped forward with his hand raised "Professor Lyman Banner at your service!" He exclaimed.

"Eh cool I'm Jaden, the new kid" Jaden answered nervously and shook his hand.

"Yes I've been expecting you please follow me" He said and started walking to the door that lead to the library "and while we're at it I'll give you a complete and free history lesson" he added.

"All right you're the boss" Jaden stated cheerfully and followed.

/End of chapter 2/

Authors note: This chapter was a difficult one as I had some lose ends that I discovered were hard to pin in the back story I'll try to make it better for the next chapter. Also review.


	3. Cryptic phrase and a huge book

**Yugioh: to hell and back**

Authors note: Third chapter and I'm sorry for the late update for all who bother to read this. Please review and tell me if I'm doing anything wrong.

/In the library/normal pov/

Jaden followed Banner through the large room filled with books and shelves books and shelves and even more books. The air had that classic smell of old buildings (Which is odd cause I don't think that this is a building older than five years) Jaden Thought. The library had a large table for reading in the center that stretched all across the room and banners with different emblems hanging by the shelves and the wall at the end of the room had an enormous clock hanging there. Banner of course were chattering like there was no tomorrow.

"So Banner… where are we going?" Jaden asked while looking at an emblem that looked kind off like a bear.

"To a very special shelve were the history of this nation have been recorder from its founding" Banner proudly boasted.

"From its founding?... (Today's 2011 this island was found 1991) this nation hasn't existed for more than nineteen years last time I checked" Jaden remarked sarcastically.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit new students… and you know exactly what I mean" Banner snorted in response.

(Oh touchy) Jaden thought as he followed banner. His mind began to drift away and in his musing he could not think of anything other than the words carved in to the crest (glory of your heart be the sanction of your foes, sounds like a warning of sorts) he thought. The phrase was odd but he somehow had the distinct impression that he had heard it before. He couldn't put his finger on it but for some reason he still felt this sort of understanding for the words as if it was a massage delivered only for his eyes and ears.

"Ah here we are" Banner stated and went in to a secluded room on the far side of the library and returned with a book several inches thick.

"What? Seriously… a book that thick for a country that has existed for almost as long as me?" Jaden exclaimed in disbelief.

"Quiet… this text depicts more facts about the sixth century than any scripture before it. It has revolutionized archeology and the world's collective history altogether" He stated irritably and opened the book. "It was written by monks in that era but a lot of the text were written down by Jarak himself, this is just a rough translation of the original book you can get your own copy if you like" he explained.

"We're going to skip most of the book and head straight to where we left of" he said while flipping through pages. Jaden however was suddenly struck by memories of the nightmare from last night and faced out.

/vision/flashback/

His vision was blurring as he stared at her malevolent features: her face, her claw, her third eye and her mane all seemed so terrifying but at the same time it was welcoming. His cheek was burning from her kiss (and not in the good way) he thought. Then the flames they'd felt so real somehow it was more an intense terror than anything he had ever felt.

(Her face I recognize it… but from where?) His thought raced through his skull as the confusion sinked in. That dream had shown the face of a beautiful girl that felt so familiar; he wondered just what the creature that she had transformed into meant with what he owed her. It could not have been a demon as then he would have sensed her the moment he entered the house, no she was something more. (I feel this great sadness when I think of her for some reason… and guilt) he thought as he continued to reminisce.

/Back to reality/

"Hey are you all right? You look kind of dizzy" Banner asked as he shook Jaden.

"Uh yeah I'm all right" Jaden said and snapped out of it "what were we talking about earlier" he asked slightly confused about the whole situation Banner just frowned, clearly unconvinced but let it go and continued.

"Anyway I'll begin at the battle of the two dragons" Banner stated and opened a page. He ran his finger along the text which was clearly in old Latin until he found his mark. "The Franks and Goths gathered their 10.000 strong force on one side of the river Rhein against the Saxons 4000 on the other" he read the quote of the monk who wrote this scripture.

/Vision/Flashback/

A man marched up a hill to a younger man dressed in leather armor reinforced with chainmail. "My lord Charlemagne's forces are placed just on the other side of the river, what should we do?"

The man turned towards the older man and smiled "Hargoth old friend there is no need for titles" he then turned towards the enemy force and kept his gaze on the well armored force of cavalry that were just waiting for the opportunity to attack. "their heavy cavalry is our greatest threat however they cannot reach us as long as we control our side of the river" he took a deep breath and continued "but we can't stay here for too long or we'll risk being outflanked by our enemy's superior numbers as they attempt to cross" he stated and turned towards his friend "Make sacrifices to Wotan We're crossing at nightfall". Hargoth humbly answered "yes my friend".

Jarak ventured down from the hill and in to his camp were his warriors were arming themselves and praying to the gods. "Men get ready; as soon as the night falls we will cross the river in our boats on the northern side of the Franks army". He paused and looked around his men for signs of doubt when he noticed none he continued "They have the advantage of numbers but we have the fiercer warriors most of them are fresh recruit drawn from desperation in fear of our might". He then stepped on a rock in the center of the camp elevating him and raised his voice and sword "But you are Saxon huscarls sworn to my father warlord Alriak and now resume your oath to me and slaughter these weaklings!" A thunderstorm of war shouts and shield bashings echoed in the night.

Hargoth stepped up to his leader and said "Jarak my friend your men are more than ready Charlemagne will regret this day to the end of his" he smirked and looked around "that is if we let him live" he joked and hordes of laughter filled the air.

Jarak simply looked towards him and said "I hate to spoil your fun but Charlemagne is not in that army he's far too clever to place his forces on the opposing side of the river knowing that we have far more maneuverability due to less numbers and more boats" he chuckled "no this fool leading this army have placed his force on the shore when he should have pulled back to allow us some room to gather ourselves in one place and then crush us with his cavalry".

"Well that's a shame we we're hoping for some real trophies" Hargoth answered. "His skull would have made a fine one" he said disappointed.

"Don't worry my friend Charlemagne cannot ignore us for too long one day he will be forced to face us in open battle…" Jarak said to comfort his old friend.

"And then we'll crush him" Hargoth finished.

Jarak took one last look towards his men and then turned to the sky "Wotan witness this glorious battle in your honor and grant our dead a place in your hall!" he cried out to the horizon and hordes of cheers erupted from his warriors.

/Vision/Flashback/End/

The bell ringed and both Banner and Jaden looked to the great clock on the wall.

"Oh dear we are going to have to continue this lesson another time" Banner stated disappointed.

"Wait where can I get a copy of that book?" Jaden quickly asked.

"Oh look who's suddenly very enthusiastic about it" Banner sarcastically remarked "Anyway you can have this copy if you like… now you were new here right which means that I am supposed to show you to your new class" he said and handed the book over to Jaden. He then walked over to the door at the end of the library just under the great clock "Follow me" he said and smiled.

/Yuki's house/normal pov/

The silence of the house was disturbed when a loud doorbell ringed. Karin was busy writing down notes for things she needed to do for today. First she needed to talk with her new boss about her schedule then she had to sign some school papers and make a phone call to the headmaster of the academy and then email her contact information. As the list went on and on she felt tired and somewhat sad (I should have told him before I accepted my new job) she didn't like having to hide so much for her son but to be honest he was just as headstrong as his father he didn't like change and most certainly wouldn't like the idea of moving to an island state like Domino (funny the one time he ever called me mom was when he was yelling at me for not telling him) she thought. She looked at the picture of Jaden she had on her desk and chuckled at the similarities between them. In truth Jaden had never looked so very masculine a fact that had annoyed him to no end and amused Karin to no end most features he had inherited from her so you could easily tell that they were related however the small difference was in his slightly more pronounced features his hair was different too, a spiky bowl cut inherited from his father she however had straight hair cut short that framed her face.

She mused on the difference of personality that she and her son had she was always the serious one trying to keep the economy flowing he however was only drifting from moment to moment his mind always on something else. (Or at least that's how it used to be) she thought as she remembered the sudden change of heart he had now he always tense focused or otherwise thoughtful and he makes it as hard as possible for her to get close to him all the while she had been the one to trying to spark some interest in his life.

When she heard the door ring she almost immediately went up from her desk in the living room and went to the entry hall opened the door. She saw nothing as she stared out to the street (prank call hysterically funny) she thought. As she closed the door and headed back to her desk she noticed something moving in the shadows just out of sight. Fear started to creep up her spine as she stared at the direction she thought she saw something. It didn't help that she was paranoid to the core either. (One two three, one two three) she always counted to 3 repeatedly in her head when she was nervous or scared and this time it was no different but after she had stared at nothing for quite some time she concluded that it was nothing to worry about and headed to her desk to continue her work.

But in the shadows a far more malevolent creature continued **her work**. (My my… she's easily frightened) the creature thought as she examined her subject (doesn't seem like she posses any real power so he can't have inherited them from her) she continued her musing while stroking her mane with her claw. She had doubted her judgment when dealing with the boy that just moved here he had exactly the same presence as her previous "Lover" but he possessed none of the skill or raw power that radiated from **Jarak**. She pondered on the memories of her past love she remembered him as if it was yesterday and a burning desire coiled inside her (No he have to be him I would not have awakened if it weren't for him) she thought.

/Flashback/vision/

As the cheers and battle cries of warriors erupted in the night Hargoth laid his hand on Jaraks shoulder "Come my lord we have something to give you in return for you kind and honorable leadership so far" he said with a smile. Jaraks curiosity was instantly peeked and like a child awaiting his father's first sword lesson he eagerly followed his friend to his campfire where a struggle could be seen as two men was holding somebody down against her will. "She doesn't look like she's from this land so when we found her we thought it was best to **introduce** her to the lands ruler" he chuckled Jarak however wasn't paying attention his gaze was fixed on the girl that squirmed on the ground as his men was busy tying her up like they used to do for his father. He had witnessed this act before first two men would tie up a local townswomen or a prisoner and then his father would deflower her before branding her a slave. His father had enjoyed this quite much but Jarak couldn't find the appeal he had never been that interested in women. That doesn't mean he didn't find them attractive but he never felt the same urge as his father was overly obsessed with in his opinion. But as he stared at the blue haired girl he felt a rush of heat in his body and a hunger that he had been repressing for a far too long time.

"Give me your dagger" he ordered.

Hargoth handed his dagger and watched as Jarak approached the girl, her breathing increased and the fear was visible in her eyes. Jarak picked her up and carried her into his tent where he dropped her on a makeshift bed made of fur cloth. She immediately struggled up to her knees and began to try an escape but Jarak stopped her.

"Hold still" he ordered but she didn't listened instead she continued to fight and so he threw her back on the bed on her stomach. He crawled on back and grabbed her hand and pressed the dagger against ropes, as they fell she stopped to struggle and stared at her captor as he stroked her hair.

"What's your name" he asked.

"Yu… Yubel" She stuttered.

/Flashback/vision/end/ Classroom/normal pov/

After walking several minutes up stairs in this very sterile white school corridor with very little life to it and a disturbing silence for being a high school they reached a door with the number 611 on it "here's your classroom" Banner cheerfully stated.

Banner brought Jaden in to the classroom and placed him in front of the class against the whiteboard in the room.

"Class this is our new classmate Jaden Yuki he just moved here from France" Banner announced (Somebody has been reading my file) Jaden thought as he stared out in to the eyes of his fellow students most of them looked at him with a glint of curiosity and awe and it didn't take long before whispers emerged among all the girls "do you speak French?" one of them asked.

"Yes but it's not good I learned it while I was living in Caen with my mother" he answered and listened to gasp of admiration from the girls (what's with girls and French I never got that, it's just a language) he thought.

"Anything else?" they all asked simultaneously with creepy unison.

"Well a little Japanese" he told them and rubbed the back his head nervously (Ok it's a good start just ask for a seat and make no scene) he thought.

"Well I'm sure you will all get acquainted at a later event" Banner stated and turned to Jaden "Now there are three rules in this classroom" he added.

"Three rules?" Jaden asked.

"Yes" he answered shortly and cleared his throat. "And I think the whole class wants to be a part of this lets sing the rules song!" he cheered and his voice was instantly deadened by thunders of groans, moans and other complaints.

"But professor it's awful!" A boy with blue hair in the back of the class cried out "and besides last time we sung it a student went missing" (What!) Jaden jumped at that last remark.

"Ah Jesse" Banners attention turned towards the boy "I see you're more than willing to scare the new student, perhaps I should retell the tale of the blue bird that was made to piss himself in the schools changing room hmm" the whole class broke out in laughter and the boy sank in to his seat redder than a British double-decker.

"Now the first rule" he started "There will not demand your presence in my classroom but all your assignment will be here on time or you fail your course" (well that's nice gives me more spare time to deal with my "business") Jaden thought.

"Second rule there will be no other classroom than this for you so most of your studies will be done here except science-class in which we will use the laboratory" (Well that sounds obvious) Jaden rolled his eyes which Banner noticed and immediately switched tone to a more threatening one and began to stare Jaden down "so if this classroom isn't kept clean and start to smell like pee than it's you who will suffer the most" He growled in a high pitched voice that was surprisingly scary despite the fact that he sounded like he was a speedup record. Jaden gulped and whispered "Right nice and clean got it".

Banner immediately cheered up and straightened his back "good now for the third rule" he almost sang out and Jaden braced to what he thought was going to be a massive penalty system handcrafted to break him "Remember to have fun" Banner said with a creepily cheerful smile and patted him on the back "welcome to Domino city's central academy" he finished and raised his hands as if he expected a theme song to break out but all he got was silent stares and a fake cough.

(Ok that was the cheesiest line I have ever heard and I've been forced to watch Yusei when he was picking up chicks) Jaden thought as he with considerable difficulty suppressed the urge to puke.

/Flashback/Vision/

Jaden was sitting in a bar that Yusei had taken him to despite him being under aged Yusei had managed to get him inside saying something about knowing the owner but Jaden didn't listen. So now he was drinking a beer

"Hey babe is that not the most beautiful stars you have ever seen" Yusei started and gave his most seductive smile he could which looked more like he was trying to imitate Mr. Bean on meth. "Oh I'm sorry it's just your eyes" he finished.

Not to Jaden's shock Yusei came limping back cupping his crotch after a nasty knee in the jewelry, apparently referring to someone as a frigid b&%¤h because she rejected you is not the best way to make an impression when you're looking for a "spiritual transcendence" as Yusei often called it.

"No luck with the ladies" Jaden voice dripped with amusement and sarcasm much to Yusei's dismay.

"No… no luck at all" Yusei confirmed and sat down besides Jaden at the bar "Fuck it all… I don't have time to establish a relationship and no girl this day's will go near you're junk unless you sparkle" he complained as he emptied his tiny glass of scotch "Fucking twilight" he finished.

"Well maybe we're just looking at the wrong places?" Jaden asked.

"No there is no such thing as wrong places kid it's just wrong people" Yusei answered.

"Wrong People?" Jaden asked raising a brow.

"We… We are the wrong people" Yusei said disappointingly "Let this be a lesson for you kid" he said and looked deep in to Jaden's eyes "People like you and me will never have the luxury that others have, the possibility to live normally and love like them" he said and pointed towards a couple sitting in a booth dressed in somewhat more elegant evening clothes than what you usually see in a bar. Arms hooked the couple was chairing some French fries and a coke laughing at whatever joke they were making together and Jaden could not help but to notice the envy in Yusei's eyes despite his most stern expression.

"Why are you telling me this?" Jaden asked somewhat distressed living a life in celibacy wasn't exactly his plan for the future.

"Because you will be lucky to even be able to touch a women if only for a moment" Yusei answered and looked at him (Oh great so no celibacy) Jaden thought with great relief but Yusei's face Remained stern "You may not understand now but when you been doing this for as long as I you will envy them" his eyes returned to the couple's booth they were standing up and preparing to leave.

"Why the envy?" Jaden asked getting increasingly annoyed with Yusei's self pity.

"Uh just forget it" Yusei stood up and left out the door leaving some money on the bar table to pay for the drinks Jaden quickly drank up and followed him out on the streets.

"Hey wait up" he yelled as he ran after Yusei "look I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" he apologized and Yusei stopped dead in his tracked. Jaden was slightly worried when he began to chuckle but was quickly relieved when he turned and faced his young friend with a smile.

"Kid it's not your fault" he reassured him with a smirk and put his hand on his shoulder "you should know by know that it takes a lot more than that to hurt me" he sarcastically remarked."The reason I'm telling you this is because as long as you live you and every one you care about is a target" he returned to his stern expression "there will come a time when you will have to cut your ties to any non hunter in your life for their safety and for yours" that sentence caused Jaden to freeze and a chill began crawling up his back.

"What… are you serious?" he began angrily "I not going to leave mom if that what you're thinking" his voiced rose as he took Yusei's hand of him.

"You must for her safety" Yusei tried to reason with him to no avail.

"Fuck you… you don't know shit of what you're talking about" he hissed "I'm all she's got since dad died… I'm not abandoning her it would crush her" he snarled almost stuttered he was angrier know than he had ever been in his life.

"All the more reason for you to do it" Yusei insisted "They will use you to get to her and vice versa I've seen it before" he tried to calm down Jaden by grabbing him but he squirmed away.

"Get off freak" Jaden screamed as he shoved Yusei back "you are supposed to teach me how to defend myself and others not tell me how to run away like a whimp" he accused and turned and began to walk away. Yusei contemplated following but figured Jaden was to upset to be reasoned with.

(Fuck… I should have known he be a mama's boy) Yusei thought as he looked around the place (good no one was here to hear that) he concluded and went his own way but not before stopping in front of a fountain and staring in to the crystal clear water. He took a silver coin he had obtained in Rumania and threw it in the fountain making a quick wish (please keep her safe) he then began staring at the ripples in the in the water completely forgetting the world around him. His musing was only disturbed by the sudden feel of dread that overcame him as a shadow materialized behind him. (Well back to work) He thought as he charged a fireball in his palm and turned to face the assailant.

The next day they both pretended as if last night never happened but Jaden never forgot Yusei's warning.

/Flashback/Vision/end/

"Um… Jaden are you listening?" Banner asked.

"What… uh sorry I spaced out" Jaden answered (god damn it mom is home with that thing) he thought.

"That's all right now since your new here and I'm lazy I think it would be nice to let everybody off for today" he said and covered his ears as cheers erupted from the students in alarmingly high volume "but please all of you introduce yourselves to our new classmate before leaving and remember it's Friday tomorrow so bring your week reports" he shouted but all ignored him except for the one student with blue hair who approached Jaden after the rest of the students had left.

"Nice class eh?" he asked and smiled warmly, he offered his hand and Jaden shook it.

"Yeah although it doesn't seem very social to me" Jaden responded.

"Don't worry about that it's just Thursday" he joked Jaden smirked in response.

"Yeah I get it soon weekend and all" he small talked while trying to figure out what to ask him and not make things awkward between them but all that came to mind was… "So care to explain what the story of the blue bird is?" he asked nervously and the boy frowned.

"Nothing… now I don't think I got your name or I just forgot it" he said and gave him quizzing look.

"Jaden… Jaden Yuki" Jaden responded and turned towards banner was preparing to leave the class "so where am I going to be seated?" he asked and looked over the classroom.

"You can sit wherever you feel like… that's what everyone else is doing" the boy said and went outside the classroom and turned towards Jaden "Why don't you come with me I'll show you around the place" he offered with a smile.

"Thanks but no thanks I need to get going" Jaden said and tried to walk past him but he grabbed his arm and dragged him across the corridor "ah don't be a buzz kill come on it'll be fun" he insisted "and also call me Jesse Anderson" he finished and dragged Jaden out of the corridor and up a couple of stairs.

/End of chapter/

So what do you think huh? Yubel got her first real line here. Don't worry she'll be getting her time in the spotlight but for now I'll try to leave her in the dark to add some mystique.

.


	4. the blue bird and the guardian

**Yugioh: To hell and back.**

**Chapter four: the blue bird and the guardian.**

_Authors note: _Fourth chapter and I still haven't introduced the entire main cast yet. Please review.

_**/School hallway/Normal pov/**_

Jaden was dragged from corridor to corridor while Jesse kept chattering about whatever. He marveled at the fact that the school while seemingly big on the outside was huge on the inside, very sterile and uninspiring and sometimes the corridors seemed longer then time allowed or maybe he just fell asleep while they were walking (god I'm tired) Jaded thought to himself.

Jesse seemed like an okay guy at least a bit of a drag but an okay guy. His family moved here when the city was founded and made a living as the oldest running convenient store in town. He and Jaden walked down the corridor and chit-chatting about various themes that always seemed to return to the following question.

"So what's the deal with blue bird anyway?" Jaden spoke while crossing his arms behind his head.

"What that again" Jesse sighed and wrinkled his forehead "I thought you'd give up by now if I kept you distracted." He humorously and stated to grin. "If you have to know it's a nickname I got from elementary school when I was nine it's been sticking with me since then" he continued flatly.

"Yeah but how did you get it?" Jaden asked.

"That's a story for another time" Jesse answered and smiled "Don't get me wrong I like you but I'm not certain I am willing to let you get that far into my life" he said and smiled to Jaden "most people have to buy me dinner before" he joked but Jaden twitched nervously.

"Right… eh he" Jaden nervously laughed in response (oh good god he's coming on to me) he thought and stared a Jesse as if he thought the guy was about to give birth to an alien. After several seconds of staring Jesse broke the silence.

"Uh Jaden my eyes are up here" he said and pointed towards his face. It took a second but then Jaden realized that he had been staring at Jesse chest the whole time "okayI see … haven't been with too many girls so you're checking your options" Jesse sarcastically teased while covering his chest.

"I did not stare at you like that… I was just thought uh!" Jaden exclaimed "I just thought that uh… never mind" he gave up and prepared to say something but Jesse cut him off.

"Thought what? Look It's okay to like me lots of people do but I think it's better if we just remain friends" He continued clearly hysterically amused at Jaden's expression.

"What!" Jaden raised his voice but his high pitch voice made him sound like a chipmunk on steroids. He quickly harkened his voice in order to make it deeper and more manly but the damage was done. Jesse was holding his stomach laughing without control.

"Oh Christ your face, I didn't know eyes could get that big!" he spat out while struggling to breathe.

"Ha ha" Jaden drawled back "if you're done I got things to take care off so if you don't mind I'll be leaving" Jaden said dryly.

"Oh don't be like that I was only joking" Jesse said apologetically.

"Yeah I know it's just… that I thought you were hitting on me" Jaden began and now it was Jesse's eyes that widened "what!" he shrieked.

"Well yeah when you mentioned dinner and all I thought you were hinting that I should ask you out." Jaden explained but it didn't seem any less dumb when he tried to explain it.

"You haven't been with many people at all have you?" Jesse raised his right brow.

"Am I that obvious" Jaden answered "No my best friend in France was a biker who my mom hated and his two friends" Continued and took a deep breath "In fact I've made just as many friends today as I did in all my time in Caen" Jaden stated with a moderate surprise at this sudden realization.

"Wow" Jesse said almost stunned with the new information his surprise as obvious as Jaden's "Really three people that's all hell I know half the school here if anyone need anything they come to me" he said with pride.

"Yeah but you'd probably avoid many close connection's if you move around as often as I" Jaden pointed.

"Sure probably… what does this mean that you won't be leaving anytime soon?" Jesse asked while scratching his spiky blue hair.

"I don't know mom didn't tell me much when she decided to leave" Jaden smirked. "To tell you the truth I wasn't planning on talking this long with anybody but I met this girl when I walked to school and from there it just rolled on" Jaden said while leaning against a nearby wall.

"Oh how romantic" Jesse said and made fake kiss noises "was is love on first sight?" he sarcastically asked prompting Jaden to punch him on the arm.

"It wasn't like that beside she's already with somebody" Jaden said and smiled as Jesse rubbed his arm.

"Ouch all right sorry I was only hoping you'd score with somebody" He said faking sadness "I guess that's what I'll get for trying to be nice" he lamented and pretended to wipe away tears.

They both had a good laugh at his antics and decided to head out. It was empty in the school mostly because most students were in class and the rest had gone home. When they reached outside to the schools front gate Jesse stopped and checked his cell for massages.

"Wait I got to read this real quick" he said.

"All right" Jaden stopped and looked around he noticed that the school lay next to a road and across that he saw a shop who's sign read "Heart in the cards" and he remembered the note Yusei left him (Yugi Moto) he thought.

"So Jaden you don't happen to know Alexis Rhodes do you?" Jesse asked suspiciously.

"Yeah she's the girl I mentioned earlier why?" Jaden answered and stared at the direction of the shop.

"Nothing she's just texted me to say see you soon to you when we got outside" he said and rubbed his forehead "How the hell she knows whatever I do is beyond me" he added.

"Ok nice of her" (so he doesn't know huh, does that mean he's not trustworthy?) Jaden thought.

"Sure is I usually never get messages from her let alone messages regarding other students" Jesse sad with a hint of suspicion and turned towards the direction of where Jaden was looking. "That's a game shop if you wonder they're good people. There is a smaller corner shop just down the streets it's a little longer and the shopkeeper isn't that nice but they also sell smokes and booze to the students" He said and turned towards Jaden.

"No thank you I just need that one" Jaden answered flatly and gestured at the game shop.

"All right listen I got to go but I'll find you tomorrow and help you get started" Jesse said quickly ran off to wherever he was going. Jaden stood there and waited for a sign of sorts. He hadn't met this Yugi Moto before but if he's instinct were right any friend of Yusei got to have something shady in the back pocket.

_**/Flashback/Vision/**_

Jaden sat around a table with Yusei and Jack and crow playing a game of hold em while listening to Jack ranting about one of his past exorcisms.

"And anyhow that day I learned that if you plan to exorcise a demon don't do it near a gas station the collateral damage caused attracts far too much attention" Jack stated "and the burn marks stings for weeks" he finished and rubbed his back to show off where he got burned.

"Yes we get it you've told that story over and over again" Crow complained while rubbing his templates.

"Jaden hasn't" Jack defended and nodded to Jaden.

"True but I don't really care" Jaden remarked.

"Oh you can all just go to hell" Jack spat and sat down moping "just deal me in" he muttered to Yusei.

"Well when you're all upset like that I'm not sure" Yusei mocked him.

"Yusei not now" Jack warned.

"I'm just saying that if you're that upset about Jaden's neglect of your story then I don't know how you'll react when I rob you of all your money" Yusei challenged and dealt a round of card.

"Oh really… Yusei you haven't won a single game since Vegas and that time we had to shoot our way to the border of Mexico" Jack countered with a smirk.

Now it was Yusei's turn to defend "True but I won sixteen million dollars" he pointed.

"Sixteen million dollars that we got mugged off by Mexican border guards" Jack answered "and then there's Kessler" He mournfully mentioned.

"Poor Kessler" Crow added and lowered his head in mourning.

"Poor Kessler" Yusei concurred and did the same.

Jack then pulled fourth a bottle of scotch and poured three small glasses and handed Yusei and Crow one. "To Kessler that brave son of a bitch" he said and raised his glass.

"To Kessler" Yusei and Crow answered raising their glasses.

"Who's Kessler?" Jaden asked completely lost in the conversation.

"No one anymore" Crow answered coldly but his eyes betrayed his sorrow.

No one mentioned anything about Kessler or Vegas after that but Yusei told him later that neither he or Jack or Crow could return to North America for a long time and that it was best for Jaden not to ask anything more.

_**/Flashback/Vision/End/**_

Drowning his suspicion Jaden took a couple of steps across the streets and stared at the wooden door entrance, nothing spectacular about it. It was an ordinary green door with a sign saying open on the outside.

"Hello… anyone here?" Jaden asked as he opened the door and stepped inside. The shop had many books of information regarding different role-playing games and other board games but there was also an occult feel to it when he entered it. He noticed the many dream catchers hanging from the ceiling and different pentagram painted on the walls. It was otherwise a largely empty place some shelf here and there dark boring colors and a door at the far end of the room with a window it looked like it was an office in there.

"Back here!" A soft yet pitched voice sounded in the background. A boy stepped fourth from the door, he was a little than Jaden but something told him that he was a lot older.

"Hi… Yugi I guess?" Jaden asked rather uncomfortable "A friend of mine and associate of yours told me to find you when I moved in" He continued as the boy analyzed what he said. He scratched his blond messy hair that was literally all over the place almost like he'd not showered in two weeks. He had a weird coloring of purple at the center of the bush. His clothes looked like something Ricky Martin would wear to a concert tight black leather pants, a black tank-top, and a blue Jacket over that. But what was most intriguing about him was the strange pyramid like object dangling from a chain on his neck. Even from across the room Jaden could feel the ominous presence radiating from that piece alone. If he didn't know better he'd say it was demonic in nature.

"It wouldn't be Yusei now would it?" He cheerfully asked and practically shined (How in the world can somebody look so happy) Jaden wondered as he stared at the boy.

"Yeah that's him… why did he tell you to expect me?" Jaden asked tensing up slightly as the boy took a few more steps towards him.

"He told me about you" He stated and smiled even more as he reached in to his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Jaden.

(What the…?) Jaden thought as he read the paper to himself. Sorry Yugi won't be able to repay you anytime soon, don't worry I'll send someone over to handle the debt his name is Jaden you'll like him brown hair dumb look…(The hell) slightly nervous easy to spot.

"What does this mean?" Jaden quizzed as he looked bewildered around the room for escape routes "I wasn't told that I was suppose to work off a dept" he continued.

"Don't worry about that" Yugi answered calmly. He reached in to his pocket again and this time pulled fourth an old key clearly made for a small casket or box. Jaden accepted the key and observed it was clear silver with a little tint of rust on it. "Yusei asked that I give you this token as a welcome gift" Yugi explained but Jaden gave him only a blank stare as an answer "It's for a box I have stored in my office" he explained further and sighed in relief as Jaden gave a enlightened "aha" in response (Oh god Yusei didn't lie he is dumb) an inner dark voice sounded in Yugi's mind. (No Atem don't be like that he's just confused) Yugi answered the voice with his thoughts.

"Yeah of course is it ok if I get it myself?" Jaden asked as he turned towards the office door.

"It's all right help yourself" Yugi responded and moved out of the way and gestured for Jaden to proceed.

Jaden wasted no time and proceeded in to the office opened the door. Yugi's office or offices were a great contrast to his store yet kept a similar felling to it. It had a retro look to it like a 1980th common office space and an odd vanilla smell to it. There were booths from where desks where separated from each other to give personal space. Every desk had a laptop on it and a phone some documents and pencil cases.

The box was a hand carved well decorated piece but since Jaden didn't have time or the interest to admire it he roughly shoved the key in and tore up the lid. In the box was a golden medallion with Celtic inscriptions carefully engraved on it. Jaden picked the Medallion up and observed it (Why would Yusei want me to have this?) he thought as he put it in his pocket and turned to Yugi.

"Hey Yugi why do you think Yusei gave me this?" Jaden asked as he waved the medallion in front of Yugi.

_**/Yugi's shop/Outside Garden/**_

After he retrieved it they had walked outside to a hidden café area behind the store apparently the store was part of a large building complex with an open center that Yugi turned into his own personal Garden of Eden. Yugi's store was a mix of game shop and weird deliveries drop off the less said about that the better Yugi stated.

"I have honestly no idea" Yugi answered and grabbed the piece. He carefully examined it and compared it to his own pyramid dangling on his neck. "It seems to be similar to my puzzle but it's too small to be serviceable" he concluded.

"Serviceable?" Jaden asked.

"Wait a minute" Yugi answered. He grabbed his piece and it began to shine Jaden looked stunned as a golden third eye opened on Yugi's forehead and light engulfed him. "It serves as a vessel for powerful guardian spirits" a dark remarkably masculine voice sounded that really threw Jaden off guard.

"Wait did you just hit puberty? What the hell did you just do?" Jaden questioned while he tried to absorb just what he'd seen.

He looked exactly the same but at the same time he was notoriously different it was almost as if he was more stoic in appearance despite in no increase in height the man looked like a giant in comparison to Yugi. Suddenly it struck Jaden that this man wasn't Yugi but someone entirely different. The man didn't say anything but seem to get from Jaden's expression that he understood just what was going on and simply nodded in response to Jaden's questioning look.

"Who are you?" Jaden finally asked when he'd established that this wasn't Yugi.

"My name is Atem and the puzzle on Yugi's neck is my vessel, I'm his guardian spirit" He stated while tapping on the puzzle.

"What's a guardian spirit?" Jaden asked.

"A guardian spirit to put it simply an alter ego nothing more nothing less" Atem answered.

"An alter ego… you mean like a schizophrenic?" Jaden asked and scratching his head.

"Close but not quite… schizophrenics aren't aware that the voices are not real and just imaginary and they cannot control what they say or when they speak". He explained and took a deep breath "My relationship with Yugi is a lot more symbiotic in nature he calls for my help and I do not impose myself on him if he desires silence then I'll respect that" he finished.

"All right cool but what do you mean with serviceable?" Jaden asked and reached to take his medallion back.

"I mean that it's too small to host a spirit or anything significant... it's almost like" Atem didn't finish the sentence until the medallion popped open and a flash of blasted fourth. Atem rubbed his eyes as the temporary blindness wore off, he looked around to find Jaden passed out on the ground

_**/Flashback/Vision/**_

Jaden looked round as he found himself in a tent on a hill with a campfire outside with several other tents in a circle around it. Feeling disoriented because of the bright flash he was dizzy and his eyes had not adjusted to the sudden dark of the night. When his eyes had adjusted he searched the tent for anyone else and found none so he stepped out. There were four men sitting around the campfire talking in a strange language. He contemplated approaching them but was too frightened considering the fact that they were all sharpening their axes and waving daggers around. Then suddenly one of the men rose up and headed for the tent that he was standing in front of (oh crap) Jaden panicked and froze into position to afraid to move.

But surprisingly the man simply walked to him without any qualms or concern. Jaden raised his hands in an attempt to apologize for his presence through erratic sign language why he did so he didn't know the more he thought about it the dumber it looked, how this man would know what his signs meant was beyond him. As he frantically debated communication skills in his head the man simply went further on and passed right through him without even looking at him.

(What?) Jaden asked himself as the man went in to the tent and began looking through the makeshift bed made of furs. He looked around him and despite his position his presence had not attracted any attention at all (so I'm invisible. well swell) Jaden thought.

Losing interest in the four men who apparently was to occupied with eating and beating each other over the head with the blunt end of their axes to notice him even without his apparent invisibility Jaden looked around and found similar circles of campfires and tent's around him and he realized that it was a military camp for an upcoming battle.

Deciding to head to higher ground for a better view he looked to a hill not too far away from the campfires. Walking up the hill he saw the many men in the camp beginning to move picking up their weapons and shields and began marching down to what appear to be a river with boats on the shore line.

Reaching the hill top he saw a man reaching his hands to the sky and chanting some form of hymn. On the ground around him there were circles of symbols and runes their design was different from the one that Jaden use but they were undoubtedly **Seals of power**. His chanting

Thunder crashed down and rain began to pour down mercilessly drowning out the campfires. A massive fog appeared and made it impossible to see anything of what occurred beneath the hill. Winds furiously tore through Jaden's hair and he could feel hails of eyes hitting his head.

The man turned around to walk down to the other's but only after he picked up a sword and fastened it to his belt. But then Jaden saw his face.

"Yusei!" Jaden practically shouted as he stared at the man.

"No… no no this can't be right" he stuttered in disbelief as he continued to stare. This was absurd the similarities were there but it couldn't be so. Yusei was not a Dark Age warrior and certainly this man could not be Yusei. He looked exactly like Yusei if he had been clawed over the face by an animal and his beard was a neatly combed goatee with braids in it but other than that he was identical to Yusei and the fact that he used the faith to bring down a storm wasn't something that was impossible to Yusei given Jaden's experience with the guy.

The man stooped and looked at him (Oh crap he can see me) Jaden thought as the man moved his lips to say something.

"Jaden!" the man said and lightning struck down around them. "Jaden!" the man repeated and once again lightning struck. It was strange cause it was like the sound came from him but it didn't sound like his voice or any voice that Jaden could identify as human it was more like a far off whisper.

"Hey wake up!" he thought the man said but then lightning came down striking Jaden in the face.

_**/Flashback/Vision/End/**_

"Jaden wake up!" Atem's voice brought him back to reality.

"What? What happened?" Jaden asked.

"I could ask you the same question" Atem answered and helped him off the ground. Brushing away some dust that had gather on Jaden's he noticed his disorientated face and shaky posture "are you all right?" he asked.

"No… not really" Jaden answered and rubbed his eyes as if to clear away the confusion. "It's all been so messed up the past two days" he added.

"How come? I'd figured a demon hunter would be used to abnormal circumstances" Atem rhetorically answered.

"Yeah so did I" Jaden smirked in response "but recently it's been so personally I don't know what to do" he continued and looked around "where's the amulet?" he asked.

Atem reached in to his pocket and pulled fourth some scrap metal "I'm sorry but after the flash it simply fell apart when It had fulfilled it's purpose" he said and dropped the metal on the ground.

The memories of the event began to return to Jaden. The flash, the vision and the…

"Yusei" Jaden whispered causing Atem to raise an eyebrow.

"What about him?" he asked.

"I think I saw him in this dream thing" Jaden began and later told him all about the strange vision from the men with the axes to Yusei standing on top of a hill calling down thunder.

"Strange it would seem that Yusei aimed for you to see the past of this island" Atem concluded from his story "Funny that he would show you the battle that would make warlord Jarak the most feared of his age" he added.

"Jarak" Jaden said and remembered the book he got from Banner. "I've heard of him what's so funny about it?" he asked.

"It is funny because the battle took place in Saxon Germany and it was only a decade later that Jarak would come to this island and build his fortress in what is now the upper district of domino city but I guess that you'd have to read his chronicles to understand it."Atem stated and Jaden's brain began to hurt.

"This is all so messed, up an island appearing out of nowhere, an unknown king that changed history and come to think of it if this nation has only existed for a decade why has it so many old Victorian buildings in it?" Jaden rambled on as he tried to get a fix on things "it just doesn't make sense" He concluded.

"Well maybe it was fate that drew you here to make sense of it" Atem reassured him "To be honest the mysteries of this island are what drew me here in the first place too".

'Atem paused and turned towards the back door that led to his shop "come with me we have work to do" He stated and turned towards Jaden with a wicked smile that made him gulp.

_/Yugi's shop/office space/_

"So what work did you have in mind?" Jaden asked getting increasingly concerned with the troubling silence from Atem.

"Information gathering paranormal investigation demonic exorcism that sort of work" Atem who had never stopped grinning since he got inside, answered while humming a lullaby for himself. He then pulled fourth a desk to the center of the room and cleared it of papers and other junk. Then he put a map on top of it and drew a circle around a specific area. "So ever heard of Domino city's 'medical campus'?" he asked.

_**/End of chapter 4/Authors note/**_

Alright I've screwed up real bad when it comes to updating it's mostly because I've had "national test's" these last two months making it almost impossible to get any writing done.

In the next chapter I will try to explain more about this island's mysteries without giving away to much. One of the topics will be the old Victorian buildings on an island discovered in the 90th and what shady business could Yugi be up to.

That said I'm also going to have take a little brake from writing and correcting some errors in my previous chapters wrong word, misspelling that sort of thing

Once again thank you all for reading this and special big thanks to anyone (or the only one :D) who bother to review. Please write more I need it.


	5. Oh no

**Yugioh: To hell and back. Chapter Five**

Authors note: sorry for late update my computer was infected with a virus so I had to reinstall everything and rewrite this chapter anyway read and review.

* * *

><p><strong>New York/Yusei's POV/**

"Where the hell does she live?" I thought as I searched the streets of New York for her apartment. Sadly I can never brag about having the best sense of direction most of the time I have to be guided to a place before i can find it again.

"Let's see big grey building, big grey building, big grey building THEY ARE ALL F#¤%ING GREY!" I thought and gave up then sat on the sidewalk. "What was I thinking? Why would she even care if i showed up? It's been ten years" I lamented privately. It was moronic to try and find her I kept away from her for a good reason if the demons ever found her... "no I can't think like that I have to move on she deserves it" I declared and rose from the sidewalk.

"Have faith let your heart show the way" I chanted as I brought my hands together in a praying stance. I reached out feeling the people around me trying to find her presence. The world around me shifted to many shades of gray as i cast away my mortal vision and felt my gaze ascend unto the heavens.

It's funny to observe mortal humans stroll around like little blue dots, ever oblivious to the dangers of what's hidden from their eyes. I searched for her presence through the masses. Despite the similarities between human souls every soul has a unique shade of its own something that you can see if you focus long enough "come on I've felt you before" I murmured as I looked closer than a stroke of luck a familiar shade someone I've seen before but it was far too clouded to be sure. I closed my vision and stared at the direction of the shade its trail was easy to feel in the air. Without a second thought I ran to my bike and drove halfway across thecity to the source.

* * *

><p><strong>New York/Apartment complex/Yusei's POV/**

I heard a voice as i searched through the building for her door. It would be easy to recognize if she still had that pink pony ornament I gave to her for her birthday. The voice was distinctly feminim no mistake and familiar too. My heart beat faster as I hurried to reach her up the stairs until I stopped dead in my tracks in front of her. Akiza so many years and she looked like she haven't aged a day. Her mouth fell open when she saw me and I swallowed hard not sure of what to say to her.

"Aki".

"N... no".

"Aki please listen..." I tried but she just turned ran back towards the, what I think is her apartment door. I ran after and quickly grabbed her arm turning her around to face me "Please listen!" I repeated.

"No not you... not now. I can't deal with you right now!" She shouted in my face as I struggled to keep her still.

"I know just give me a minute" I pleaded and let her go. I half expected her to make a run for it but she stayed and stared at me furiously.

"I know you're mad but i can expla..."

**SLAP!**

"Explain what? Why you left me and never said anything. Why you fu¤%&d me than ditched me. Why after all these years and I'm finally moving on and think I can meet someone new you come strolling back again." She screeched at me while I rubbed my cheek. I couldn't blame her i didn't do right by her for a second.

"I'm sorry" I said and completely forgot what i planned to say next. I really had no idea what to say to her and her growing laughter wasn't helping the situation either. It began as a small chuckle and blasted fourth as a full blown guffaw.

"YOU'RE Sorry!" She burst out and laughed hysterically "You come here after eight years and that's all you can say" her laughter died out and was replaced with tears "Yusei i loved you, you were the only one who gave a shit about me and then tore me apart" She sobbed.

"I'm been trying for so long to forget you but but..." I reached in and kissed her before she could say anything more. At first she fought me but later gave in to the kiss. Her soft lips pressed hard against mine as our tongues danced.

We broke the kiss and breathed then she grabbed hold of my jacket and tore me into the hallway of her apartment. We fell to the floor with her on top of me as she fiercely tore my clothes of not caring if she ripped them as long as they fell off.

"Aki wait shouldn't... "

"Shut up, don't ruin it"

"No never... but shouldn't we... close the door people can... see us?" I stuttered as we went from kissing and talking then kissing again. She simply smirked in response and dove in to my neck tracing kisses from there up my cheek"Let them" She whispered softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Domino City/Yugi's shop /Normal POV/**

"Domino medical campus... yeah I've heard of it" Jaden said and took another look around Atem's store.

"How much do you know?" Atem asked

"Enough to know where you're going with this" Jaden answered rather cockily.

"Really... maybe I just would have asked you too deliver a letter to a friend. How did you know what i was going to ask of you" Atem cocked an eyebrow examining Jaden for doubts. As he found none he concluded that the kid was either to inexperienced to appreciate the danger or simply had more balls than brain.

"I didn't until now. But the rumors surrounding the place gave me a hint" Jaden answered and looked idly around the store hoping to find something interesting. "Just so you know I've never done an exorcism on my own... well not successfully" Jaden added as he remembered his first encounter with a demon in that abandoned construction site. Since then the only time he had exorcized a demon was under the supervision of Yusei.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. I won't need you to head out until two weeks from now when my shipment comes in and is prepared." Atem said plainly.

"Two weeks? Why the wait?" Jaden was confused usually whenever Yusei located a disturbance there were no questions asked and they just headed out. Why Atem wanted to stall was beyond him.

"Because i don't think you are experienced enough, you'll need something with a bigger punch, the minor stuff I keep around won't do at all" Atem said and paused for a moment thinking on what to say. "If my suspicion is correct the medical campus is already compromised to the extent that a minor exorcism will not help" he finished.

Jaden frowned, feeling slightly insulted by his statement. "All right, two weeks got it" he answered and turned to leave.

"Wait where do you think you're going?" Atem called.

"Home... I got an unwelcome guest in my house and my mom is probably alone with it." Jaden answered.

"If the demons haven't killed her already you can wait an hour or two!" Atem demanded.

"Sorry no can do" Jaden answered nonchalantly and walked away.

When Jaden left Atem and Yugi discussed their new asset. Atem doubted his worth but Yugi was more optimistic. Afterwards they headed back to the offices and Yugi quickly picked up the phone and dialed a number. He sighed as his contact picked up and after a long and tiring conversation sat down in his office chair and sighed yet again.

Business in domino city was safe for him. A micro nation with a barely functioning government had little power in pursuing him or his peers though they didn't stop trying. "All this trouble for a little weapon smuggling" he lamented and rubbed his templates. He had taken up shop here in order to hide from NATO and the UN, it was a good business but the illusion was so tiresome to maintain.

Besides helping rid the world of demons and spirits Yugi found he'd been sidetracked in the mortal worlds deep underground crime organizations. Well criminals if that's what you could call people with technical skills equal to that of a first grader and ideas as beneficial to humanity as ticks. Of course he was very selective of which he dealt with it would never dawn on him to supply weapons to organizations that could possible harm innocent civilians. And more than once he had given tips to the local government of the potential dangers but weapon smuggling was weapon smuggling and the international laws required his immediate arrest. Then there is the sheer thrill of a criminal offense that was admittedly the main drive force behind his business. He remembered his biggest heist in Germany when he was chased across Europe by the UN for six years without stop, "those were the times" he lamented and set about to make yet another phone call for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Domino city/City street/Normal POV/**

Jaden picked up the pace as he walked home. He had wasted enough time of the day and now it was only two things he could think about, one was his mother the other was how hard the ground felt against his face. He turned around on the ground and saw a pair of blue converse attached to nice long legs.

"You really should look where you're going" Alexis's cheerful voice said. She smiled downed upon him and reached out a hand to help him up but as he took his hand she noticed that the wound was now nowhere to be seen. Jaden noticed her stare and after being pulled up quickly pulled his hand away.

"Yeah yeah… do you make it a habit to trip people over?" Jaden asked sarcastically.

"I didn't trip you over… you didn't look and missed the rock by the sidewalk" she answered with a smirk and tapped the rock with her foot. "Don't worry I got some big boy bandages if you scrubbed your knee" She teased him with her hand on her knees tilting forward like a babysitter talking to a child.

Jaden simply frowned in response and stared in her eyes but had to look away quickly. He scolded himself for his inability to function with others and tried to find something else to focus on, but being a guy his gaze quickly fell on the more than esthetically pleasing girl in front of him. As his eyes locked on her chest he was relieved to see that she was dressed as decently as the schoolgirl outfit allowed. No, fully buttoned up she was the very model of an innocent mommy's girl.

"Jaden… my face is up here" She said while waving her hand across his face to direct him. But instead of looking up he only looked further down hide his blushing.

"Sorry... didn't mean to stare" He said shamefully but she simply put her hand on his shoulder "It's alright I know" she said and winked at him making him feel even more like a baby.

"Of course you know… you can see the future" he said rather stoically as he straightened himself to overcome his embarrassment. His attempt at lightening the mood seemed to work too well because she started laughing hysterically.

"Ha ha… even without my visions I have no problem spotting a virgin when I see one" she explained and wiped her eyes. It took some time before Jaden registered the comment's point about him and was stunned by the ease she not only exited him, embarrassed him and humiliated him in such short time and still he had no desire to leave. "Maybe I'm a masochist" he pondered but his growing concern about his mother cut his train of thought.

"Uh huh… sorry but i rarely got a chance for a girlfriend" Jaden moped in response remembering Yusei's words in that bar so many years ago. "And neither did I have the mood for one" he added.

"Oh don't be so grumpy" Alexis chided him. She took a few moments too look at him before she decided to break the silence "so what do you want to ask me?" she said and cocked her eyebrow.

Jaden still had a hard time getting used to her knowing what he wanted and simply responded with an "Uh".

"Look you been staring at me as if I'm an alien, not that I blame you but if anyone see you they might think you've been lobotomized" she stated and with a warm smile and a nod urged him to speak.

"Is Jesse a trustworthy guy?" Jaden asked bluntly.

"Yes of course he is" She answered with a worried expression "Why what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing it's just" Jaden began and collected his thought's he didn't know why by his gut told him something was off with Jesse. "You told me of your gift because I was trustworthy and I assumed you didn't trust him" Jaden continued and realized just how stupid it sounded. The guy had been nothing but friendly with Jaden and he treated him like a suspect for murder.

"I trust you because you can handle it" She answered and took a deep breath, relieved of the fact that no conflict had occurred between her new and older friend " You know what it's like to be see the world as it really is, Jesse just wouldn't know how to handle it" she continued.

"Just how the world it really is?" Jaden asked but part of him already knew the answer.

"I can see what you see" She answered and took a deep breath "I know of what is there when I can't see it"

"And what about Chazz?" Jaden asked Alexis shook her head in response.

"Chazz is Chazz, He the most reliable person I know" She answered with a small smile. "He is the only one who I just can't predict so I guess that's why I let him in on the secret" Her smile widened as she remembered her many moments with the boy. "It's really stupid but you know… you want somebody who you can be normal with, somebody who makes you fit in" she continued.

Jaden pondered on her words and agreed. Most of his life he'd been alone and somewhat afraid of people because of his lack of social life. Social life he never got to have because he always felt different, always the same feeling of dread for the shadows and never be able to explain it to others. It all changed when Yusei found him and taught the faith. He now understood the world around him but it didn't help him to connect with people, Yusei told him it was quite normal for hunters to be outsiders and it would be easier with time and naturally he was right. Still because of this he's been terrified of breaking the bonds that he have, afraid to lose the few treads of life he still has "All of the time I'm a hunter, never a person" he mused as he thought about it. Jaden felt that Alexis knew what he was thinking and felt the same way.

"So how long have you seen them?" Jaden asked.

"For as long as I can remember" She answered heavily "they don't bother me I just feel so helpless when I see them lurk and can't do anything to stop them" she continued and turned away from Jaden pointing to an unknown location "and just so you know your house is over there" she informed him with a smirk.

Jaden realized that he'd been going the wrong way and smacked himself mentally. Apparently my sense of direction is on equal level to my social skills he thought. "Thanks" he responded.

"Maybe I should walk you home" she offered and Jaden gestured for her to follow in response.

"So tell me…" Jaden began and pondered upon what to say. He had so many things to ask at once that he quickly became disoriented just thinking about it. In the end he chose the question that popped up first "do you live like… near my house?" he blurted out.

"Yes goofy… I told you that when we walked to school together" She answered and almost giggled like she was expecting something really exiting "But then you don't listen too well" she added.

"Oh… right" Jaden answered and mentally smacked his forehead for not paying more attention. He noticed her rather cheerful expression and became curious "why are you smiling?"

"Oh… I don't know" She playfully responded and rolled her eyes as she played with the idea in her head "How about we team up?" She blurted out eyes twinkling.

"Team… up?" Jaden had a hard time registering just what she'd just said.

"You know like a team, partners, crime fighting duo or demon fighting duo more precisely" She answered. Jaden didn't like the idea of shooting her down especially when she was using her biggest puppy eyes on him, clearly on purpose.

"Oh no… no no no" Jaden answered making various hand gestures to clarify the message.

"Oh come on why not" She moped.

"Because it's dangerous, shit I nearly got killed when I tried it on my own and I had been training with Yusei for five years" Jaden explained and took a deep breath. "Look it's just something you can't take lightly I mean it" he continued.

* * *

><p><strong>**_**Flashback/Years ago/an old building up for renovation/**_

Jaden and Yusei carefully pushed the door open and headed inside. The demon had finally become stupid and left a trail allowing Yusei to track it to this location. Jaden could see why the demon would take up hold here it was a fortress. In an urban landscape this old house was the equivalent of a castle on a cliff. It practically radiated with demon influence creating a thick atmosphere of cold and moist. They walked silently through the hallway being careful to notice every detail in case anything made a sudden move. Too many demon hunters meet their end because of simple lack of observation.

Breathing was hard as dust and moist filled the air. Jaden breathed heavily as he observed the trashed rooms wrapped in plastic and spider web. The house was very mid nineties on the inside greatly contrasting its appearance on the outside whose stone walls was clearly reminiscing of the ninetieth century.

A crackling sound could be heard from the floor above and Jaden quickly looked to Yusei for confirmation. He nodded in response and they went to look for a stairway. Walking through a kitchen, living room and a library Yusei finally lost patience and whispered "Why is there no stairs?".

"I don't know" Jaden answered "maybe we should check the hallway again?" He suggested and Yusei nodded. When they reached the hallway they quickly noticed why there were no stairs. This house was designed with only one large stair upstairs and it had been shattered during the renovation process.

Sighing Yusei turned to Jaden. "We're going to need to build a ladder" He said plainly and began to gather anything he could use.

When they finished their makeshift ladder they placed it against the upper floor. "Yusei you want to head upstairs first?" Jaden asked and Yusei responded by climbing the stairs. When he had reached the upper floor Jaden began to climb. Jaden had a bad feeling when he started to climb the ladder and halfway up his fears where confirmed as the ladder cracked in half causing him to fall to the floor beneath.

"KID ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!" Yusei in his worry forgot his composure but noticed it quickly and after checking that nothing was approaching him returned his gaze to Jaden.

Jaden coughed fiercely as dust shoot up all around him blocking his vision "yeah I'm all right". He was kneeling on the spot with his hands bracing against the floor. He was planning to get up but he felt something vibrate in the floor beneath him and suddenly cracks appeared all round him. His panicked gaze barely made it to meet Yusei as he crashed through the floor and headed deep in to the basement of the house.

"FUCK" Yusei thought as he saw Jaden disappear in to the dark. Without thinking he leapt down and landed next to the hole where Jaden fell "JADEN!" he screamed trying to make contact but all that was heard was the crackling chuckle of the fiend as it celebrated its cunning plan fruitfulness.

This was the worst thing that could happen. The demon had successfully separated them and could easily take them one on one or it could at least take Jaden. No time to waste Yusei rushed around the house trying to find a stairway down. Jaden was probably knocked unconscious by the fall and may have something broken. Either way he was in no condition to face the beast alone.

_**/With Jaden/**_

Jaden woke up in dark room with a throbbing headache. He wobbled up to his feet and looked around him. It was an old earth cellar with pipes going around the walls probably an old boiler room. He limped around in the dark unable to find any way out of the room and sat down out of fatigue on the cement floor.

He felt around his head and noticed wet spots in his hair. Realizing that he was bleeding his breath quickened knowing that is he remained here he would lose consciousness. Rising again he stood up and looked to the ceiling for the whole that he fell through but was shocked to see that is was nothing there as if he hadn't fallen at all.

Now Jaden was officially scared, no panicked was the more accurate description. He was trapped in a room with no apparent exit and the house was haunted. He felt weak and vulnerable as he desperately began to search the walls with his hands in order to find anything useful.

Luck finally struck and he found a light switch. He quickly flipped it on an act that would prove to be one of the worst mistakes he'd ever made. As the light went on the air became noticeably colder and dryer as if all the moist had frozen and it was getting hard to breathe. Worst was the feeling of something hanging on to his shoulder leaning on him weighing him down.

_**/With Yusei/**_

Yusei on the other hand was busy running trough stair after stair in this labyrinth of a house. In every corner he saw the shadow of the fiend taunting him, laughing at him. It was too afraid to face him openly and its tactics were obviously designed to frighten rather than to confront. He paused and turned towards the shadow in anger and just yelled at him "You leave him alone you hear me!" and the demon was visibly taken aback by his forcefulness but returned to its irritating jesting fashion and dissipated with a small laugher.

_**/With Jaden/**_

As Jaden turned around he froze. Staring at him just a few inches away from his face was a man or something with the shape of a man but not the face it was no face just a void with a mist in it. The mist took on many shapes as it twirled around in its confines and the body was just a shade but its presence radiated hostility. For a long moment Jaden just stared at it to afraid to move. It wasn't his first demon ever witnessed but it was the first time he was alone with it, no Yusei to rely on this time only his training and wit. Without thinking he drew one of the seals he had stored in his back pocket not knowing which he gambled and turned the seal on his foe, so much for wit.

The Seal He'd chosen was fireball token and he unleashed all its power straight in the face of the beast sending it flying and screaming.

It was practically the dumbest thing he could have done in his situation especially as he would soon see that the sign lit up by the fire read "Gas heating" in French. It was a small explosion by modern standards but it was enough to send Jaden flying back and in to the wall and unto the floor. It bursted fourth from the small holes caused by Jaden's seal and struck the wooden ceiling. Smoke filled the room as the fire spread all around him and despite the fact that the flames lit up better than the room better than the light bulb the smoke nullified his vision and stung his eyes. In fact he preferred the darkness to this.

_**/With Yusei/**_

Yusei felt the explosion as it shook the building and smoke began to rise around him "Jaden you idiot" Was all he had time to think before he had to dive to the side in order to dodge fallen debris. Throwing caution to the wind called upon his most trusted power to aid him.

_**/With Jaden/**_

Struggling to breathe he crawled around on the floor trying to find the way out. His gaze blurred and he could feel himself losing consciousness as he went on.

"Fuck not like this, not like this" He thought as he looked around again to see if there was a last hope somewhere. "A stair!" he noticed just across the room and quickly began to crawl to it but his speed was hampered by severe dizziness and fatigue. "Just a little closer" He kept repeating a s he came closer the stair if he just reached it he could crawl up before the roof collapsed on top of him. But just moments before he reached the stairs a mass of burning debris crashed down on top of it blocking his way and trapping him in the room again.

"No no no" Jaden whispered as the air became harder to breathe and his eyesight dwindled. He could feel the soft numbing touch of dreams as his eyes closed, accepting his inevitable fate.

_**/With Yusei/**_

He rushed fourth down the path that he had blown open and to his joy heard Jaden voice on the other side of a door he crossed. "Thank god he's still alive" Yusei said to himself and ripped open the door. The smoke was thicker here than everywhere else and it hit him like a gust but as it cleared he could see Jaden lying in the floor behind burning debris. He kicked the debris away from him so it flew over Jaden and crashed in to the wall. Then he quickly rushed to Jaden picking him up as he was unconscious and ran with him on his back as fast as he could to the exit.

Jaden eyes flickered with life as he felt himself floating in the air. He watched the walls around him burn as he was carried out by Yusei. Once outside the burning building he heard sirens ringing in the distance. Yusei ran away from the sirens in to a nearby forest and put him down next to a tree.

"Hold still kid" Yusei instructed him as he examined his injuries. Yusei put the palm of his hand against the bleeding and whispered something that Jaden couldn't quite make out. "There you're fine" he said and smirked at Jaden's stunned expression. Jaden reached around his head and felt the place where the bleeding was had healed completely without a trace of injury. "How did you do that?" He asked baffled.

"I didn't, you did" He answered casually and lifted them both up to their feet. Jaden was still rubbing his head trying to get a grip on how he could have done that.

"The faith restored you" Yusei explained and took a deep breath "your belief in yourself and trust in me was enough to shake away mortal wounds" he continued.

"Huh?" Was all Jaden could answer.

"I'm making it a lot simpler than it is" Yusei clarified "Just trust me it was your own abilities that restored you, I simply gave them a gentle push" he said and stood up brushing some dust off his jacket. He then looked around as he heard sirens coming close "Let's get back to the den" he told Jaden and started walking. Jaden just followed.

After walking a bit they stopped "Yusei what's up?" Jaden asked. Yusei turned and smiled.

"You know this is the end of your training" He said and stepped forward putting his hand on Jaden's shoulder he gave a small chuckle "You're ready". Jaden snorted in response "All I did was to nearly die on that floor".

Yusei laughed loudly and Jaden had to turn around to see if anyone was listening "hush not so loud" he told him. "Kid you didn't nearly die, you survived a great danger and you did it by yourself" Yusei answered "In our line of work that's due for promotion" he added.

Jaden wondered what he meant by himself "Dude you saved me and the demon got away" he said with the obvious question following "how is that by myself?" Yusei's look turned stern as he looked in to Jaden's eyes "Kid you singlehandedly repelled a demon of monstrous proportion and you had the ability to survive for long enough for me to get to you with one of those things, most hunters never get that far but those who do become great" He paused and took a breath "I didn't mean to cut you lose just yet but you have proven yourself ready and that's it. He continued and lit a cigarette.

"And as for the demon don't worry about it, When the house burned down his gateway to our world collapsed alongside it" He reassured Jaden and began to walk towards the den with Jaden. "It's a common last resort tactic but not one we prefer to use, it attracts attention and potentially hurts innocent people." His words reminded him of the story Jack told him earlier that year and he regretted not listening more carefully.

The continued to walk down to the den and the same night they decided to get drunk and forget all potential troubles with the cops they may have the next day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback End/**_

"So now you get why I don't want you to come along". Jaden was done explaining but Alexis seemed unconvinced.

"Who says I was going to tag along and help you fight" She said flatly "look I can help in more ways than just visions and you'll need me I promise" She insisted and Jaden to tired to argue simply shook his head in response "Please forget it" he said and began to walk away from her.

"Hey Jaden!" She shouted sounding rather amused. "No Alexis I can't do it ok!" He yelled back somewhat irritated but also genuinely concerned. He was really hoping that damned woman would leave it be and not get hurt.

"You're walking the wrong way again" She said and laughed as he looked down the street to realize that he was indeed walking the wrong way. "Crap" Jaden grunted and turned around following Alexis home. They didn't talk much as they walked and when he got home the first thing he noticed was that his mother wasn't home but had left a note saying that she was at her new job so what he did was to head upstairs and lay in his bed exhausted.

As he laid there he felt his eyes get heavier and placed his hands on the back of his head to sleep a little before dinner. He blinked once and noticed as his vision blurred and sleep began to overtake him. He blinked again to notice that something blurry was moving in the background.

He blinked a third time and shoot up his eyes in terror. Something was looking him in the eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter/ Authors Note/**_

I'm sorry for not updating when I should have but I'm not going to be able to write a lot faster so the chapters will come out when they do. Again I'm sorry. I'm also making drastic changes to the story's script so a lot that I originally planned is not going to happen. They will happen but not yet.

Read and review.


End file.
